Buy N Large (BNL)
The Buy n Large Corporation, abbreviated the BnL Corp., is perhaps the most infamous company ever to rule over humans in the UCU. History The corporation got its start as a maker of frozen yogurt and ice cream. It was a small business called Buyogurt. Later on, the business eventually acquired Large Industries, a men's suit company. In 2026, the combined entity became known as an internet marketing service corporation named Buy n' Large (note how there once was an apostrophe before the "n"). By the year 2057, as shown on the Buy n Large website, the conglomerate became a worldwide leader in the fields of aerospace, agriculture, construction, consumer goods, corporate grooming, earth transport, electronics, energy, engineering, finance, food services, fusion research, government, hydro-power, infrastructures, inventions, media, medical science, mortgage loans, pet care, pharmaceuticals, psychotherapies, ports and harbors, real estate, repairs, retail, robotics, science/health, space, storage, super centers, super grids, travel services, utilities, and watermills. The corporation's control affected other companies as well. It seemed as though other businesses wanted BnL to buy them out, such as Headr Inc. which gave BnL control of the world news headlines in 2038. In 2042, BNL was granted ownership of former SAO server hoster RECT, Inc. This was followed by Robinson Industries in 2051, KaibaCorp in 2057, and LUXO, a maker of electronics and appliances, in 2064. Buy n Large continued to expand its efforts for control so much that by the year 2105, Buy n Large had over two million wholly owned subsidiaries, governmental bodies, and health care centers. It had finally become a world leader in every conceivable field including world leadership. The Buy n Large Corporation's control over world governments was overseen by a global CEO, at the time it was Shelby Forthright. There was also a board of directors that approved Operation Cleanup. By giving the entire population on Earth (212 billion humans alone as seen in a newspaper) "the right to spend", humanity went into a state of mass consumerism which covered the entire planet in un-recycled refuse. By the time the movie WALL•E takes place, Buy n Large had built the Axiom, Epiglottus, and Zephyrus - a trio of executive, high-tech starliners (among thousands of others whose names have not been disclosed) - as a temporary refuge outside Earth while millions of WALL•E units and smaller number of huge mobile incinerators attempt to clean up the planet. Originally, their cruise was only to be five years long until the BnL CEO proclaimed Earth unable to support life due to extreme toxicity. The Axiom and the rest of the starliners had to remain in space due to Directive A113. After Buy n Large officially abandoned Earth in 2110, Shelby Forthright and all other humans supervising the cleanup had everything shut down and left. By the time the story in WALL•E takes place, Buy n Large no longer exists. It is present everywhere on Earth, the Axiom, and presumably all the other starliners, but since the death of Shelby Forthright and his generation, it no longer truly exists in a corporate sense. All Buy n Large activity on the Axiom is the same as it was 700 years before. It still has the same advertisements, but the corporation is just run on a defunct, continuing cycle by robots. There are BnL logos on everything, and there are still automated announcements about Buy n Large. All the holographic advertisements still tell people to consume and shop, but humans no longer consume as there are no actual products to buy, let alone money to use. It is unknown if the humans know what Buy n Large did in its early years of history. By the time of post WALL-E series such as My Hero Academia in the 2900s, it is likely that what remains of BNL has either been taken down and ceased automated announcements, or simply fallen into complete obscurity.